


We Found Love in a Coffee Shop

by Isbjorn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Puns, Coffee Shops, Crack, FinIce, Fluff and Crack, I DRAGGED OLIVIA INTO IT AGAIN, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, playing footsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Fin Tutuola regularly visits a small cafe on the edge of the city to get away from the crowds of people slowly pushing along the sidewalks of NYC. One day he meets a tall, handsome stranger that strangely looks exactly like him to a T. It's adoration and respect at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to MP, your enthusiasm for this crack ship makes me smile every time. I'd write ten thousand words just to see your reaction.

If there was one thing Fin Tutuola hated about New York it was the abysmal mass of pedestrian traffic that clustered in slow, agitated streams along every inch of pavement. If it wasn’t the people, it was the cars, and the only escape was to flee to the outer edges of the city. Today, Fin couldn’t take one more accidental brush of the shoulder, so he had escaped to his favorite place on the outer edges of NYC, a small family owned café.

A tiny bell chimed as he walked in, the weight of the hordes of people in the center of the city pushing his shoulders into a slump, and the boy behind the counter immediately called out to him. “Detective Tutuola! Good afternoon!”

“Did you look at the streets outside the precinct this morning? This afternoon is a few grand short of anything even approaching good.” The man grumped as he trudged to a well-worn booth in the corner. Fin sat down on the bench set against the wall as the boy behind the counter busied himself at the cappuccino machine. He could see every inch of the main area, and a glimpse into the backroom when an employee passed through the door, from his seat. It was the only seat he could relax in and thankfully no one else seemed too keen to sit in it. Fin wondered if he had staked an unknowing claim on it after his third of fourth time coming to the small place.

“Here you go! The usual cappuccino and a doughnut. Theresa is cooking today so it’s actually fresh from this morning and not from the last time she set foot in the store.” Fin huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“Real funny. I’m not a cop you know.” The boy’s grin grew wider as he realized Fin had gotten the doughnut joke. With a small shrug the boy turned on his heel and practically skipped back to the counter looking back at Fin and calling out: “Detective, cop, traffic monitor, same thing.” Fin rolled his eyes and picked up his cup, mumbling into the rim before taking a few sips.

He had just finished his doughnut when a man, about his height and build. Walked into the coffee shop. Fin stared. The man wasn’t just similar to him, he looked _exactly like him_. Fin’s jaw slackened a bit in shock as he heard a familiar voice order a cappuccino.

Fin suddenly found himself sliding out of the booth and walking across the room to stand next to the man that could have been his clone at the pick-up counter. The detective desperately tried to think of something to say. _You come here often?_ His brain supplied unhelpfully.

“Hey, man, you order at the other end of the counter.” A slightly confused voice broke Fin’s internal argument over first words and he blinked up and into the eyes that mirrored his own. Fin watched as the man’s eyes widened and did a double take over Fin’s person.

“Oh, I’ve already ordered. I was just going to, uh, ask for another… creamer…” _Very convincing_ his inner voice mocked.

"What the hell, are you coming from the future to tell me this cup of coffee is poisoned?" The man asked in shock. Fin's own eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Naw, man, I just wanted the creamer..." The other man gave him a  _I don't believe a word you are saying just drop the lame excuse_ look and Fin sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right that's a crap excuse. The name is Detective Fin Tutuola, I work with the Special Victims Unit." Fin offered a hand and the other man immediately took it, giving it a firm shake.

"Ice T, I'm an actor." The two men stared into each other's eyes, lost, until the sound of a cup placed onto the counter broke their concentration. The two men suddenly realized they were still gripping each other's hands and they quickly let go.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Fin blurted, watching Ice T's hand move to pick up the coffee cup. Ice T looked up a bit startled.

"Uhm, yeah sure man. Where you squattin?" Fin led the man back to his booth and Ice T settled in the bench across from him. Something in Fin's chest fell a bit when the man didn't slide in next to him.

"So Special Victims Unit, yeah? You find perverts and lock them up?" Ice T took a long sip of his drink and then set the cup in front of him, leaning with both arms onto the table and towards Fin.

"Well, we also handle cases involving children and the elderly, as well as domestic abuse crimes." Fin laughed. "But yeah, we mainly deal with sex crimes. The criminal justice system considers sexually based offenses to be especially heinous so the people on my team are the best of the best." Ice T smiled, looking impressed and then launched into a string of questions and what ifs. The two men found themselves slipping into an easy and flowing conversation that lasted four hours. As darkness began to descend on the city the two men swapped numbers and parted ways. After they disappeared down the sidewalk the boy behind the counter smiled down at his phone as he texted a picture of both men laughing to his mother. " _Looks like our favorite customer finally found a match"_  he typed before pressing send.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later and Fin was noticeably distracted. He and Ice T had been texting whenever they got the chance ever since they split ways at the coffee shop, but Ice hadn’t sent him a single message today.

“Hey, Fin, what’s the deal lately?” Fin looked up from his phone and put on his best poker face trying to hide his worry over the sudden radio silence.

“What do you mean, Liv?” Olivia leaned against the doorframe of her office and silently studied Fin.

“It doesn’t take a genius to notice how glued to your phone you’ve been lately. I thought you were done dating?” Fin huffed a short laugh and then shoved his phone in his pocket.

“I said that back when my boy was having all his boyfriend issues. But, I’m not dating anyone.” Before the last syllable left Fin’s mouth his phone buzzed. Fin’s fingers twitched and he had to use every ounce of self-control he had to calmly take the phone out of his pocket and swipe the screen to view the incoming message.

_Coffee? -Sweet Ice T_

Fin’s heart jumped and Olivia smirked and hummed.

“Oh shut up.” Fin muttered, blushing, as he typed back a quick yes.

It took Fin half the usual time for him to walk to the edge of the city and into his favorite coffee shop. As the door chimed and the familiar boy behind the counter looked up with a smile Fin glanced around the room, trying not to look desperate. There, sitting in the corner booth Fin saw the face he had been missing since that first night. Fin paid for his drink and then slid into the booth opposite Ice T.

Ice T looked up from the window and smiled.

“Hey, dawg.” Fin gasped at the bags under his eyes.

“Rough day?” He asked.

“Yeah, man but being here with you makes it better.” Fin’s heart jumped and he looked away with a blush.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty tough back at the precinct too.” Ice T hummed and then folded his arms on the table, leaning forward. Fin jumped as a foot slid along the side of his. He looked up and met Ice T’s focused gaze.

“I hope I’m not being too forward dawg, but, I always got your back.” After a few beats of silence Fin hesitantly reached out and then laced his fingers with Ice’s.

“I’m here for you too, dawg.” He ducked his head back down with a furious blush. “I don’t know, man, it’s like as soon as I see your face I feel instantly less stressed.” Ice T laughed and squeezed his hand.

“Bro, same though.” The two men smiled at each other as the boy behind the counter brought over Fin’s coffee.

“Hey, Detective Tutuola, Mr. Detective’s friend, we got some biscuits in the back if y’all want one! It’s on the house.” Fin wanted to turn him down but the boy was nearly bouncing on his toes he was so happy and shooting him down would be a crime.

“Yeah, sure.” Ice T smiled before Fin could speak. Fin looked over at the other man and smiled slightly. It was like the guy could read his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame TM and MP for the odd chapter breaks. <3 They encourage my madness~

The two men vented about their days as they ate their biscuits and finished their cappuccinos. As they swapped horror stories and laughed at their own jokes the boy behind the counter sent pic after secret pic to his mother who was surely hitting some limit on how many times one person could text another person the heart eyes emoji. The boy was just happy the two had found each other. Really, though, the two were like clones.

 Ice T shifted in his seat, leg still resting from calf to toe against Fin’s, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know it’s been a while since I had someone didn’t make me feel at least a bit on edge.” Fin flushed and nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is bruh, but I feel like I can be myself around you. You are like the only person that laughs at my shitty jokes.”

“Hey, your jokes aren’t shitty, they are gold, dawg.”

“Naw, man, you are just trying to flatter me.” Ice T laughed and shook his head.

“Dawg, you need to learn to love yourself.” Fin smiled at the other man, still blushing and nudged the foot resting against his with his heel.

“Got any plans for the rest of the day?” Ice T’s expression turned a bit more serious and he leaned forwards.

“Nope, my schedule’s free after this.”

“You dig Alien?” Ice T grinned widely.

“Dawg, that is my _show._ Ripley is my main girl.” Fin’s eyes widened in excitement and he grinned back.

“I own all of the movies, do you want to come over and marathon it with me?” Ice T slipped out of the booth both excited to see where Fin lived and to get the chance to keep hanging out but also disappointed at the lack of contact. He didn’t have long to miss it, however, as Fin slid out of his side of the booth he grabbed Ice T’s hand and squeezed. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

The two men walked down the streets of NYC towards Fin’s apartment like a short wall of intimidating, yet rainbow colored, wall. No one dared to stand in their way or try to move between them.


End file.
